2brokegirlsfandomcom-20200223-history
Spoilers
This is the page for spoilers of 2 Broke Girls which airs on CBS on Monday nights. Spoilers And the Soft Opening *The sweet smell of success begins to surround Max and Caroline when their new business venture ‐ a cupcake “walk‐up” window – becomes a Williamsburg hit. And love is all around the diner, even for the jaded Max, who falls for a cute, broke guy who is not quite what he seems to be. Source *In the season premiere of the CBS comedy, there will be a death! Mwah-ha-ha! (That was an evil laugh, in case it didn't come across in print form). Don't worry, Max and Caroline survive the episode, but we can't promise a patron of their cupcake business will make it out alive. Source And the Kickstarter *Craig Ramsay and Julia Cho will guest star. Source Craig Ramsay was later cut from the episode. *This episode was written by Michelle Nader Source And the Kitty Kitty Spank Spank *The table read for this episode was August 15, 2013 Source And the Group Head *Don't get your apron in a twist! We were just waiting until we had some good scoop about our favorite CBS waitresses. There's a new waiter headed to the diner and he's fierce, fabulous, and a lover of all things Sex and the City. He's got Max's snark, Caroline's sense of fashion and a huge crush on Oleg. Luckily for him, it looks like Oleg is back on the market. Poor Sophie! Source *Luis the new gay day waiter was introduced in this episode, portrayed by Federico Dordei. And the Cronuts *Cupcakes are so last season, right? An upcoming episode of the CBS sitcom will be all about the cronut, which has taken New York City (and the rest of the country) by storm. Max and Caroline will battle it out with an older couple for the hot foodie commodity…and let's just say things might get ugly. Hey, waiting in line hungry leads to some anger aka they are all super "hangry." Source And the Piece of Sheet *Derek Krantz will play a "cute guy". Source *Marcelo Tubert may guest star. Source And the Girlfriend Experience *Han's mother arrives on a visit from Korea. Han's mother is named Su-Min and will be portrayed by Karen Maruyama. *Ally Maki will guest star as June - Han's fake girlfriend. And the 'It' Hole *Craig Ramsey's character 'Grindr Guy' will be in this episode since he was cut from And the Kickstarter. And the Pastry Porn *One of the girls will enroll in pastry school and meet a possible new love interest in class. And Max does one of the most heroic things a person can do with their time on earth: She saves a life! Of course she's sassy and sarcastic while she does it, but still, it's impressive. Source *The new recurring character of Nicolas, a french pastry chef and Max's new love interest, is introduced this episode, portrayed by Gilles Marini. *The new recurring character of Bebe, a neurotic pastry chef, is introduced this episode, portrayed by Mary Lynn Rajskub. And the First Day of School *This is the first episode of Max's schooling at the Manhattan School of Pastry. *The new recurring character of Deke is introduced in this episode, portrayed by Eric Andre. Another recurring character called John is also introduced, portrayed by Patrick Cox. And the Life After Death *There will be a funeral in this episode, Kat Dennings shared a picture of her and Michelle Nader in a coffin during rehearsals. Source And the French Kiss *This episode is also the last episode before mid-season break. *Deke from Pastry School's actor was on set as Federico Dordei who plays Luis shared instagram pictures of him and all the cast before filming the episode. Bebe and Nicolas's actors were also there. Source Source 2 Source 3 *Gilles Marini shared a picture of him on set of the episode on twitter during rehearsal, it was of him sat on a stool in a bar set. Source And the Big But *Luis will be in this episode as Federico Dordei tweeted about rehersing for this episode, he also mentioned getting ready for the table read for this episode on twitter. *Patrick Cox - who plays John from Pastry School - tweeted that he was working with Gilles Marini (Nicolas), Mary Lynn Rajskub (Bebe), Garrett Morris (Earl), and Estrella Nouri on December 6th - a day they were rehersing for episode 313. *Estrella Nouri will be in this episode. Source Both Federico Dordei and Estrella Nouri shared an instagram photo with the two of them together in it, Estrella is wearing the navy Chef's outfit the students at the Pastry School wear. Source 2 Source 3 *This episode was written by Liz Feldman. Source *Gilles Marini tweeted about 'lots of kissing' on the same night this episode was live filmed. Source And the Dumpster Sex *Federico Dordei tweeted that the table read for this episode was on December 11, 2013. Source *This episode was rewritten after the table read. Source *Gilles Marini tweeted that he was 'officially on vacation' on December 11, 2013 - the day of this episode's table read - meaning he is likely not in this episode. Source And the Icing on the Cake *Gilles Marini posted a photo to his facebook on Jan.11, he also said that he is working away. The picture was taken from Caroline's bed. Source And the ATM *Three behind the scenes photos of this episode were posted on Microblog Source Source 2 Source 3 And the Married Man Sleepover *Jonathan Kite tweeted a picture of the cover of this episode's script on live tape day. Source Information *James Grabowski, who was on 2 Broke Girls before in And the Hold-Up, was on the first two filming days. Source Source 2 Future Episodes TBA Galleries TBA Category:2 Broke Girls Category:Subcategories